Swimming With The Snakes
is the eight episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview At camp, the vibe is kinda down. Edgar and Colleen feel on the outs now that Kenny has been blindsided. Abbey, Aidan, Bethany, Kara, Luke, Heather and Xing Li all come together to talk. Kara says that they have done amazing last tribal council. They will obviously take control of the game now. Heather and Xing Li look at each other. When sunset arrives, a group of four is sitting together. Carl, Matthew, Edgar and Colleen talk about their options. Matthew says that one of them needs to win next immunity and someone else needs to get the idol. Once Edgar and Colleen are looking, Xing Li joins Carl and Matthew and makes a deal that if she saves the two guys, she will be taken to the final three with them. They agree but rolls their eyes to each other when Xing Li dissapeared. ---- The challenge is won by Carl. It was an endurance challenge. ---- Back at camp, the brains plus Heather and Xing Li talk about who they are voting off. Bethany openly says she feels Matthew should go because he's strong and smart. Kara and Aidan feel annoyed by the way Bethany talks. Kara says that it would be smart to take out Edgar because he's more strategic. Matthew and Carl pass the group and see Xing Li sitting with the brains. Matthew gets annoyed and asks Xing Li which side she is taking because she talks with everyone. Heather looks at Xing Li, who is blushing. Carl then says to the brains that Xing Li offered an deal with them and that she would save them in order for an F3 deal. Bethany acts dramatic as if she has been slapped. She says that Xing Li is a b*tch and needs to go. Abbey frowns and walks away with Kara and Aidan following her. Carl and Matthew frown and walk away. Xing Li knows she's fucked but she has to work on something. She goes into the forest, hoping to find something to defend her. She passes Edgar and Colleen, who have been informed by the others already. They don't look very interested in working with Xing Li. She then goes to Heather who tells Xing Li that she is in big trouble. Xing Li tells Heather that it's okay to vote her out. Heather looks sad. ---- Tribal Council: Everyone seems united and talk about how Xing Li tried to play everyone. Xing Li says that she respects the game decision and that she's ready to go to ponderosa. Carl laughs and says she's still lying because it's stupid she wants to go home when she made an F3 deal with him and Matthew earlier. Bethany then says that Xing Li should have watched her mouth and that she made a huge mistake, calling her one of the dumbest players ever. Everyone votes. Jeff asks for the idol but nobody st- until Xing Li stands up. She points her middle finger at Carl and Bethany and gives her necklace to Jeff. This is indeed an hidden immunity idol, all votes for Xing Li will not count. Aidan looks shocked at Kara. Bethany rolls her eyes. Heather smiles surprised and whispers "shut the front door". Carl looks pissed off. Xing Li smiles. The votes are being read... First vote . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count . . . . Xing Li Does Not Count Xing Li says it feels awesome. Heather smiles respectfully at Xing Li who is winking at her. Abbey looks at Bethany, who is obviously receiving Xing Li's vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte and the first member of the jury . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kara (1-0)! Kara blushes and looks C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E-L-Y blindsided. Aidan feels even worse and hugs his best friend. Kara grabs her torch while crying and shaking and gets her torch snuffed. She wishes everyone good luck and leaves. Carl says that this is ridiculous and that he doesn't like the fact Xing Li stayed. Xing Li then says that he should be happy he won immunity or else his fat ass would have been blindsided instead. Heather giggles unnoticed while Aidan looks furiously at Xing Li.